Así debía ser
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Ante una amenaza maternal, John ayudara a Sherlock fingiendo ser su novio, pero Mónaco les dará una ayudita en su relación. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Criminal Husbands. Fix-it!fic
Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Advertencias: Fix-it!fic. Se sitúa justo después del capítulo ASiB y reemplaza los siguientes capítulos :D Johnlock, por supuesto.

Beta: Moniarty. Muchas gracias por darle una mirada.

Palabras: 4752 sin contar el titulo.

* * *

 **Así debía ser**

Se encontraba cómodamente respondiendo preguntas en su blog cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, no volteó inmediatamente, ya que no podía ser otro más que Sherlock que vendría de quién sabe dónde. Lo único que no esperaba era verlo de esa manera, cubierto de sangre.

─ Bueno, eso fue tedioso─ Comentó Sherlock, entrando del todo a la habitación.

─ ¿Viajaste en metro así? ─ Recibió una mirada de enojo a cambio.

─ Ningún taxi quiso recogerme─ Dijo antes de ir a su cuarto, la mirada de John aún mostraba sorpresa pero se repitió mentalmente que no debía hacerlo, no cuando se trataba de Sherlock Holmes. El rubio siguió con su blog, mientras oía el agua de la ducha correr.

Cuando Sherlock salió ya vestido, "gracias al cielo" pensó John; ordenó al rubio que le consiguiera un caso. Se estaba aburriendo; el otro dejó su laptop de lado mientras comenzaba a hojear el periódico, mencionando alguna noticia que pareciera importante, sin embargo, ninguna lograba llamar la atención del moreno.

\- Necesito uno. Dame uno, John – Ordenó nuevamente, John suspiró antes de negar – Por favor – esa suplica casi le hace decir donde encontraría un cigarrillo, pero tenía que ser firme por la salud de su amigo.

Sherlock gritó a la señora Hudson con la intención de que le consiguiera un cigarrillo, pero cuando se negó, el moreno supo deducir las palabras correctas para herirla un poco. No lo hacía con mala intención, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero nadie parecía entender su sufrimiento. Su mente estaba pudriéndose al no estar ocupada.

Ni siquiera su blog tenía algo interesante más que la desaparición de un conejo fluorescente parecido a un hada, según la niña que hacia el pedido.

─ ¿No acabas de resolver un caso? ─ Preguntó el rubio, un poco desesperado por la actitud del otro ─ Con un cerdo muerto, por lo que puedo apreciar…

─ Sí, pero eso fue esta mañana ─ comentó ─ Oh, te envidio tanto… ─ John alzó una ceja, totalmente incrédulo.

─ ¿Tú me envidias? .

─ Tu mente, tan tranquila, franca, casi sin usar. La mía es como un motor, corriendo sin control. Un cohete haciéndose pedazos, atrapado en la plataforma de despegue. ─ Suspiró profundamente antes de gritar ─ ¡Necesito un caso!.

─ A menos que quieras resolver el de la niña con el conejo perdido, no hay otra cosa Sherlock ─ En verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Respiró hondo, sabía que su compañero era difícil. Cuando se conocieron él se lo había advertido; sin embargo se divertía al ver a su amigo en ese estado frenético.

─ Perfecto, juguemos Clue®─ Dijo, agitando las manos en señal de completa desesperación. Pero John no volvería a pasar por eso, prefería darle el tabaco.

─ No. No volveremos a jugar eso ─ Replicó el rubio. Ante la mirada medio herida y medio confundida, explicó ─ Porqué no es posible que la víctima sea el culpable, Sherlock. Por eso.

─ Era la única solución posible ─ contestó.

─ No está en las reglas.

─ ¡Las reglas están mal! ─ grito aún más fuerte el moreno.

En ese momento, gracias al cielo, sonó el timbre. A penas un toque rápido.

─ Un cliente ─ Exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos hombres, aliviados. Londres estaría en paz esa noche.

Sherlock corrió a vestirse con su mejor ropa, mientras dejaba que John abriera y recibiera al cliente. Una vez sentados en la sala, el sujeto abrió la caja que traía consigo. Saco un conejo cubierto de diamantina.

─ Vi este conejo brillar en el patio de una de mis vecinas─ Comentó el hombre, las manos le temblaban ─ Soy cerrajero. Tome al animal de ahí, no podía dejar a esta… cosa. Ahí vive una pequeña niña y espero que este animal no sea contagioso.

─ ¿Vino hasta aquí para mostrarnos un conejo brillante? ─ Preguntó John, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Londres no estaría tan calmada como esperaba.

─ Es un adicto John… Kristen debió estar jugando con su mascota esa noche, cubriéndolo con esos polvos. Él al pasar por ahí, con… ─ olisqueó un poco ─ heroína en las venas, creyó haber visto algo más. Es como esos tipos que, cuando se embriagan, ven extraterrestres por todos lados. Llama a Lestrade. ─ Exclamó levantándose de su sillón. Se puso a trabajar en una de sus probetas. El "cliente" se quedó ahí sentado, sin entender nada.

Al llegar el Detective Inspector entregaron al tipo allanador de casas, para que fuera juzgado, en caso de ser necesario y devolvieran el conejo a la pequeña. De nuevo volvían a estar en las mismas.

─ Madre está molesta contigo, Sherlock ─ Ambos hombres voltearon a ver al sujeto que entraba en el departamento ─ Dice que no has contestado sus llamadas. Sigues disgustándola, como en los viejos tiempos.

─ No soy quien la disgusta ─ Replicó Sherlock ─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft?, ¿Ahora eres recadero de madre?

─ No precisamente. Sin embargo estoy ligeramente chantajeado de su parte─ Expuso paseándose por la sala─ Me ha dicho que vayamos de vacaciones con ellos o vendrán a Londres a pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos ─ las cejas del moreno se elevaron casi al infinito ─ Claro que ya he aceptado. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, se quedaran en este piso si no te presentas.

─ No puedo dejar mis casos ─ Evadió el moreno, John lo miró ceñudo.

─ ¿Cuáles casos? ─ Preguntó John, recibiendo una mirada de odio y una sonrisa burlona a cambio.

─ Bueno, eso deja todo resuelto ─ Entregó un sobre amarillo a John – Buenas tardes… Por cierto, no olvides la condición de madre─ y salió como había entrado. Sherlock suspiró, jalándose los cabellos.

John reviso el sobre que tenía entre manos. Dentro había dos boletos de avión y una reservación en el _Hotel de Paris_ , en Mónaco. Los alzo, mostrándoselos a Sherlock.

─ ¿Tus padres están en Mónaco? ─ Sherlock rodó los ojos ─ ¿Por qué no quieres ir?, Por lo menos tienes tres años sin verlos.

─ Son ordinarios, John. Parlotearan toda la tarde de cómo fue que papá perdió sus lentes y de cómo mamá encontró los boletos de la ópera… Se me pudrirá el cerebro. – Declaró, mientras encogía los pies─ Además, madre ordenó que fuera acompañado la próxima vez que los visitara. No solo que le pagara a alguien para fingir ser mi amigo, sino tener una pareja. Dice que estoy demasiado solo─ gruñó.

─ ¿Le pagaste a alguien para fingir ser tu amigo? ─ Preguntó John. Supuso que el sujeto no había durado mucho aún con la importante suma de dinero. El moreno le dirigió una mirada acusadora. Tres minutos después, Sherlock seguía mirándolo. John decidió ser parte de ese juego de miradas.

─ ¿Qué sucede?.

─ Eres perfecto. Irás conmigo al viaje, ya que es principalmente tu culpa el haberme involucrado ─ John asintió, aceptando su responsabilidad ─ Pensé que te negarías, ya que siempre niegas que eres gay...

─ Un momento. Acepto ir como tú amigo, nada más ─ Había dejado de lado su periódico, sabía de antemano que perdería, que acabaría haciendo lo que Sherlock quería pero John Watson no era de los que pierden sin luchar.

─ John... ─ Ahí estaba la súplica, el corazón del rubio dio un vuelco ─ John, por favor. Madre no te conoce y eres perfecto, nadie me conoce mejor que tú...

─ Pero si no te conozco nada... ─ Trató en un intento desesperado ─ Puedes hacerme tres preguntas sobre ti, si las respondo haré lo que quieras.

La sonrisa ligeramente maligna de Sherlock le erizó la piel. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la habitación.

─ Siéntate─ Ordenó, mientras abría sus cajones de ropa y su armario ─ Míralo todo. Primera pregunta, ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

La pregunta no era difícil. Si observaba bien, la mayor parte de su ropa era negra, sacos, pantalones, calcetines...

─ Azul ─ Respondió un segundo después. El moreno sonrió. No podía ser de otra manera, el color de su ropa era con la intención de parecer elegante y profesional, dentro de la arrogante mente del otro ese era el concepto de elegante. Sin embargo, la bufanda ocupaba un lugar especial dentro del armario y la combinaba con todo.

─ Segunda pregunta. ¿Cuál es mi comida preferida?

Eso era un poco más difícil, ya que el moreno rara vez comía. John se esforzó en pensar la respuesta, quería ver la aprobación en la cara de Sherlock, le gustaba ese sentimiento de que todo su esfuerzo valía la pena.

─ Manzanas ─ Respondió John ─ Es lo que más te he visto comer, las has tomado del refrigerador de la señora Hudson y te sirves una porción de pie de manzana cuando la traen, aun frente a tu hermano. También está esa vez que comiste pasta con salsa de manzana ─ hizo una mueca ante ese recuerdo ─ Pero si la manzana no llega a ser considerada por ti como una comida, entonces la pasta. Pides pasta, si llegas a ordenar con Ángelo; igual en la comida china o cualquier otra.

─ Tenía razón ─ Comentó Sherlock con arrogancia ─ Me conoces mejor que nadie y sé que también tienes mi expediente clínico debajo de tu colchón. Pésimo lugar, si me lo preguntas. Ahora, teníamos un trato. Dijiste que harías lo que fuera y quiero que finjas ser mi pareja sentimental-sexual cuando vaya de "vacaciones" con mis padres.

─ Esas fueron dos preguntas, Sherlock.

─ ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

─ Por supuesto.

─ Tres preguntas, John. Tres aciertos ─ Guiñó un ojo ─ No empaques tu ropa, iremos de compras antes ─ John sonrió. Sabía que terminaría en eso, lo sabía y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ─ Vamos. ─ Y él lo siguió.

Algunas veces quería golpearse el rostro contra la pared. Seguía ciegamente a Sherlock sin medir las consecuencias, cuando le dijo que irían de compras, se imaginó un bloqueador solar o unas sandalias, no el guardarropa completo. Trató de no replicar mucho, su explicación tenia lógica, como todo lo que salía de su boca; debido a que el clima era mediterráneo, su vestimenta no era la adecuada para pasar una semana en el lugar.

─ Si eres mi _novio_ , está bien que aceptes regalos de mi parte─ Comentó Sherlock, en su boca la palabra novio sonaba sexy, o al menos eso evitó tratar de pensar John. Desde ese momento su mantra fue " _¡No soy gay!"._

El vuelo y la reservación estaban destinados para dos días después. Así que dejó que Sherlock se hiciera cargo de esas cosas, de hacer el equipaje, de ordenar el papeleo mientras él se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar que hacer con su situación. ¿Qué les diría a los padres de su nuevo y flamante novio?

─ No te estreses, John. Es solo una semana. A madre es más fácil engañarla con la verdad. No te inventes nada que no sea necesario─ Aconsejó el moreno. Sin embargo, para el rubio decirlo y hacerlo eran cosas muy distintas.

El viaje en sí, duró menos de lo esperado. Tres horas después de abandonar su calmada y relajante vida en el 221B de Baker Street, estaba en un auto proporcionado por el hotel, rumbo a este. La ciudad era hermosa, se alegraba de dejar a Sherlock vestirlo para la ocasión. El día estaba perfecto para pasear, tomar algo en el puerto y caminar entre las tiendas, carísimas tiendas. _Vogue, Louis Vuitton_ ; marcas que consumirían su salario solo con comprar una corbata.

Cuando vio el hotel se quedó de piedra. Era gigantesco, hermosamente decorado en el interior. Boqueó al entrar al recibidor. La araña en el techo era exquisita, las pinturas y los tallados le daban un aire de castillo.

─ ¿Cómo puede tu madre pagar esto? ─ Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta ─ ¿Es cosa de Mycroft?.

─ Madre era matemática, tiene bastantes libros publicados. Ahora se da la gran vida. Pero si, Mycroft se encargó de nuestros gastos ─ Confesó en un susurro. Sherlock le informó que a pesar de que el francés era el idioma oficial del país, había tantos turistas que la mayor parte del personal hablaba inglés.

Subieron a la habitación, _Loft Suite_ ; eso sonaba caro. Y obviamente no se equivocaba.

─ Estas tomándole demasiada importancia a esto─ Dijo Sherlock cuando despidió al botones que los había guiado a su habitación ─ Un poco más y te dará un aneurisma. Eres doctor, debes saberlo.

─ Esto es demasiado.

─ Nada es demasiado para los Holmes… ─ Suspiró, como si fuera un lema de la familia. ─ Vamos nos esperan abajo para almorzar…

John decidió disfrutar todo eso. Decidió afrontar cada cosa como fuera viniendo o en verdad le daría algo. Cuando vio a los señores Holmes, se sintió mejor. No tenían esa pose arrogante de los hermanos, la sonrisa amable de la señora Holmes le transmitió confianza.

─ Sherlock, querido─ La mujer se levantó de su asintió para abrazar a su hijo ─ Cuanto tiempo sin verte ─ El menor parecía incómodo ante la demostración física de afecto de su madre ─ Veo que has traído a alguien ─ Sonrió abrazando a John también.

─ Madre, te presento a John Hamish Watson. Mi _novio_ ─ declaró.

─ Mucho gusto John, soy Marie Holmes. Bienvenido. Vamos, tomen asiento, coman ─ Se sentaron a la mesa, la conversación giró en torno al rubio. Su trabajo, sus gustos, sus impresiones de la ciudad. Nada demasiado personal, nada que hiciera que se pusiera nervioso. Sherlock se dedicó a picotear su comida, lanzando miradas alrededor de vez en cuando, totalmente aburrido. Estuvo a punto de quemar el mantel solo para retirarse pero fue amonestado por el rubio.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, los señores les invitaron conocer la ciudad, divertirse. Al final de la jornada, invitándoles a pasar con ellos la cena. John aceptó amablemente, mientras el moreno huía a su habitación, tuvo que disculparse con los Holmes.

─ No es necesario, John. Estamos acostumbrados. Es nuestro hijo─ Respondió el padre. El señor era amable y transmitía confianza; posiblemente porque era el más normal de la familia, según sus palabras, el tonto señor Holmes. John, en tono confidencial, tuvo que aceptar que sabía cuál era esa sensación.

─ Vamos, John. Tal vez encontremos a un muerto en el mar o un traficante de drogas ─ Urgió el moreno, así llevándose a rastras al rubio.

Pero no encontraron nada de eso. Sherlock tuvo que contentarse con despotricar acerca de la vida de cada persona con la que se cruzaban. John se encontraba a gusto, caminaba tranquilamente junto al moreno. Ambos enfundados en bermudas y playeras de alegres colores, aceptaba que era un cambio radical que no los hacia estar incomodos.

Notó que la ciudad era muy cara, mucho más que Londres; pasó por su mente preguntarse si los Holmes eran millonarios y si de eso venia la excentricidad de los hermanos.

─ Necesitamos mantener contacto ─ Medio gruñó Sherlock ─ Madre no estará satisfecha con solo vernos pasear juntos…

─ Tranquilo, me encargare de ello ─ Contestó John; sabía que para su amigo, el contacto físico era algo que no toleraba del todo. No tocaba a nadie, ni siquiera a los muertos los trataba directamente. ¿Por qué presionarlo de esa manera? Estaba seguro de tener a la señora Holmes en el bolsillo.

Pero John era humano, un idiota, según Sherlock; y como humano tendía a equivocarse. De eso se dio cuenta en la cena. Cuando todos se reunieron, Mycroft incluido, quien iba con Anthea como acompañante.

─ Bueno, John. Cuéntanos como se conocieron ─ Pidió con una sonrisa demasiado amable Marie, un intercambio de miradas fugaz con Sherlock le hizo entender que esa era la primera prueba.

─ Nos presentó un conocido en común ─ Respondió entre un bocado y otro, tratando de aparentar la calma que no sentía ─ Acababa de regresar de Afganistán, por una herida de bala y con la pensión del ejército apenas podía rentar un departamento. Resultó justamente que Sherlock buscaba uno también. Fue cosa del destino ─ sonrió, ese tipo de cosas encantaban a las mujeres y Marie no era la excepción.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ─ Preguntó, al parecer, complacer a la mujer iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que John suponía.

─ No llevamos mucho en realidad, a pesar de que llevamos unos tres años viviendo juntos, establecer una relación fue un poco más difícil. Sherlock es muy terco y yo negado. Dar el siguiente paso fue complicado. Estamos llevándolo con calma.

─ Bésense ─ La mirada de todos se dirigió a la mujer ─ Sherlock ha contratado a otros en el pasado para fingir algo que no son.

─ Aunque la suposición me ofende un poco, no puedo ofrecerle eso─ Contestó John, sentía al moreno completamente tenso a su lado ─ Le dije, estamos llevándolo poco a poco. Si Sherlock aún no está listo para el contacto físico, no voy a obligarlo hacerlo ahora. No delante de tanta gente ─ respondió sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada de la mujer. Anthea tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás le hubiera visto. Marie sonrió.

─ Bienvenido a la familia, hijo. Agradezco al cielo que mi niño haya encontrado alguien como tú. – Dirigiéndose hacia Sherlock, comentó – No le dejes ir.

─ Esa es la intención, madre ─ Murmuró en respuesta. Un gemido de sorpresa fue contenido por parte de Marie y John.

La cena siguió, un poco más tensa, pero igual agradable. Cuando llegaron a su habitación de nuevo, John se dejó caer rendido en la cama.

─ Tu desempeño en la cena, ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba ─ Sherlock observó, sentándose en el diván, mirando hacia el mar ─ No creí que pidiera una demostración tan directa de afecto, mi madre está loca…

─ Tranquilo, te dije que lo manejaría. Tu madre podrá ser un genio matemático, pero no deja de ser una mujer…

─ Claro, como manejas bastante bien a las mujeres, como Sarah, la maestra, Ivonne, la secretaria…

─ Cállate ─ Contestó riendo – Estar contigo no me permite establecer una relación de largo plazo con alguien. Tienes mi exclusividad.

John no lo notó, porque estaban de espaldas, pero un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó del moreno. Él rubio decidió tomar una ducha, ya que su amigo parecía haber ido a su palacio mental.

La ducha era muy agradable, pero tomar un baño de tina lo tentaba hasta lo indecible. Necesitaba relajarse y tenía sales relajantes a un lado. Roció una, en pequeña proporción y se dispuso a olvidarse de la tensión del día.

Parecía haber superado el mayor de los obstáculos, ya solo restaba pasar el resto de la semana. Sin embargo, llegó a su mente la declaración del moreno, horas atrás. _Esa es la intención, madre._ ¿Lo había dicho conscientemente?, ¿Era parte de su actuación?, ¿Por qué esas palabras le tenían tan agitado? No se creía de mucha ayuda para el detective consultor, tampoco pensaba que su compañía fuera indispensable. Hundió la cabeza en la tina, tratando de despejarse, de no sobre pensar la situación.

Al sacar la cabeza del agua, vio que Sherlock estaba desvistiéndose para entrar a la ducha. Tragó pesado, se le secó el rostro y no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo del hombre antes de poder decir algo.

─ Estoy en el cuarto, Sherlock ─ Se aclaró la garganta, su voz sonaba algo forzada.

─ Lo sé, pero tardaras mucho y no eres el único tenso. Este día también fue difícil para mí. Sin casos, en paz y tranquilidad. Es una abominación ─ abrió la llave, dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. John agradecía de que el moreno aun estuviera de espaldas, pero cuando este hizo amago de voltearse, volvió a hundir la cabeza en la tina; rogando que cuando la volviera a sacar Sherlock se hubiera ido.

Pero Sherlock se tomaba su tiempo debajo del agua, cuando a John le faltó el aire, el otro volvía a darle la espalda. El moreno parecía estar tentando al rubio, estaba dando un masaje a su espalda, se estiraba y volvía a comenzar. John no era de piedra, esos movimientos sensuales estaban poniéndolo en un estado de…

─ No te avergüences en mirar ─ dijo Sherlock ─ Tu bisexualidad latente, es obvia para todos. Te he visto mirar a otros hombres. Supongo que lo puedes considerar un pago, teniendo en cuenta que no has intimado con una mujer desde hace… un año y medio.

Los colores subieron a la cara del rubio. Cuando la erección que tenía bajara, molería a golpes al otro. Volvió a hundir la cabeza dentro del agua.

Cuando decidió que sus pulmones no se adaptarían a respirar el oxígeno del agua, emergió nuevamente con la intención de salir de ahí, estuviera el moreno o no. Sin embargo, este ya tenía puesta una bata y salía de la habitación.

Con un suspiro, salió de la tina, vaciándola. Seco su cuerpo y se puso su pijama, la única vestimenta que pudo traer consigo sin que el moreno replicara. Esta consistía en unos pantalones viejos y una playera de sus días universitarios, cuando le quedaba muy holgada.

Se metió a la cama sin comentar nada sobre el episodio del baño. Sobre todo cuando no tenía mucho sentido reclamarle a alguien que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas si respiraba.

Las luces estaban apagadas, el sonido del mar era relajante, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba dando vueltas en el colchón, al menos Sherlock no se había quejado de ello.

─ Me estas volviendo loco, John. Deja de retorcerte como sanguijuela─ John suspiró y se mantuvo lo más quieto posible ─ ¿Dejarías que probara algo contigo? ─ primero que se quedara quieto y luego esto.

─ Claro. Lo harías aunque dijera que no. ─ ¿Qué más tenía que perder?

Pudo ver la silueta del hombre moverse hacia él, las luces del puerto iluminaban tenuemente la habitación. Sherlock se quitó la bata de encima y se metió entre las cobijas. John no quiso saber si llevaba puesta ropa interior o no.

─ Estas ansioso porque estas fuera de peligro. Sabes que eres un adicto a las emociones fuertes, no puedes dormir porque te sientes seguro. Mi presencia te sacara de tu zona de confort, te aseguro que dormirás bien y a mí me dejaras pensar ─ ahora John estaba más tenso que antes, sin embargo agradecía el intento de su compañero de ayudar.

Sherlock tarareaba una melodía, que le pareció conocida. No sabía que Sherlock tarareara, no sabía que tan relajante era la presencia del moreno en la cama. Entre no saber y descubrir, se quedó dormido.

La luz de la mañana y las palabras de Marie, le despertaron.

─ Bueno, me alegro que se tomen las cosas con calma ─ Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer. John trató de estirarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando el torso desnudo de Sherlock, el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

John no había visto dormido a Sherlock, inconsciente sí. Pero no disfrutando de una noche de sueño, o mañana. Sus rasgos parecían más jóvenes cuando estaba relajado, los rizos enmarcaban su rostro, por momentos fruncía el ceño, a John se le hizo gracioso que no parara de pensar ni estando dormido.

Pero cuando el moreno murmuro su nombre entre sueños, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni caer en cuanta de que la madre del hombre entre sus brazos seguía mirándolos con actitud soñadora. Decidió removerlo, esperando a que despertara. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, pensando en venganza por lo acontecido la noche anterior en el baño.

Paseo su mano libre por el estómago blanquecino, haciéndole cosquillas, cuando Sherlock se removió entre risas, John se le acabo por ir encima, torturándolo lo más posible. Solo cuando cayeron al suelo dejaron de pelear.

─ Bajaremos en un momento ─ Le dijo a la mujer, en cuanto reparó en su presencia, se aclaró la garganta ─ Debemos ponernos presentables. No deberías estar mirándonos con esa cara, madre.

─ Lo siento, soy una vieja que no esperaba ver en vida este tipo de cosas. No tarden ─ Respondió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, pareció pensárselo mejor ─ No, tarden todo el tiempo que quieran ─ y salió cerrando con delicadeza.

─ Tú no duermes ─ Acusó John, tomándolo como excusa para mirar la cara sonrojada y el atisbo de sonrisa que aún quedaba en la expresión del moreno.

─ Tampoco suelo despertar en el suelo atacado por cosquillas ─ Replicó el otro, levantándose y ayudando a su compañero a ponerse de pie.

─ ¿Vas a escoger mi ropa también hoy, o puedo ponerme lo que quiera? ─ Cuestionó el rubio abriendo su maleta. Sherlock le quitó las manos de ella y puso un atuendo en la cama.

─ Tienes un gusto pésimo en vestuario ─ Unos pantalones casuales y una camisa eran el atuendo para ese día.

Cuando bajaron, era obvio que Marie había comentado todo a los presenten, dado las miradas de burla de Mycroft; quien no hizo comentario alguno por deferencia a su madre. Sherlock se la paso murmurando amenazas que solo llegaban a oídos de John, quien reía cada poco al imaginar los escenarios. A él también le gustaría ver a Mycroft corriendo en una caminadora con la promesa de un pastelillo.

El resto de la semana pasó sin más incidentes de ningún tipo. Habían salido a la ópera, a los museos y al casino. Seguían duchándose y durmiendo juntos; John comprobó que esos actos no hacían que se acabara el mundo, lo cual era un alivio para su alma.

─ ¿Les gustaría tomar un crucero? ─ Preguntó la señora Holmes en la mañana de su último día de vacaciones ─ Solo será una noche, ésta noche, por supuesto ─ Aclaró ,cuando la mirada de su hijo menor se clavó en ella ─ Te aseguro que a John le encantara.

─ Agradezco el ofrecimiento , pero creo que voy a pasar ─ Comentó John, sonriendo, buscando inconscientemente con la mirada, la aprobación de Sherlock.

─ Podemos ir si quieres ─ Ofreció este, susurrándole al oído.

─ Me mareo cuando subo a un bote, estaría enfermo todo el viaje. No tienen caso ─ Explicó en voz alta, mirando con disculpa a la señora Holmes.

─ Te aseguro, _cuñado_ , que eso no pasara esta vez. Un crucero es diferente a los botes de guerra a los que te has subido antes ─ Mycroft y su eterna sonrisa burlona, se encontró acribillado por un par de miradas azules. El hombre reprimió su sonrisa al percatarse que una de esas miradas pertenecía a su madre.

─ No tienes que forzarte a ir─ Replicó Marie─ aunque claro, no es la misma sensación, te lo aseguro.

─ Iremos entonces ─ Aceptó el rubio, desafiando con la mirada al pelirrojo. Sherlock sonrió apoyando a su compañero.

John quería volver a golpear su cabeza contra un muro, declaró no volver a dejarse llevar por ningún Holmes en la tierra. Se encontraba realmente mal, a pesar de que el bamboleo apenas era perceptible sentía su estómago en la garganta.

─ Santo cielo, querido, estas verde ─ Comentó Marie, John no replicó nada. Sherlock estaba tratando de conseguir algún tipo de medicina para el mareo o un cubo, el rubio estaba decidido a no vomitar, no quería darle ese gusto a Mycroft ─ Sé que es mal momento, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ─ John asintió ─ ¿Estás enamorado de Sherlock?.

John no esperaba esa pregunta, respiró profundamente antes de abrir la boca; tratando de ganar tiempo. Tratando de no vomitar.

─ Sí, lo estoy ─ Respondió, con media sonrisa ─ Como le dije antes, fue cosa del destino. Me deslumbro con sus habilidades de deducción, podía ver lo maravilloso, brillante y genial que era. Pero también por lo arrogante, egocéntrico e infantil que llegaba a ser. Lo supe desde ese momento, que era especial. Pero no quise adelantarme a los hechos.

Me dijo que consideraba casado con su trabajo, en cuanto se percató que le estaba coqueteando. En mi orgullo le dije que no era lo que pensaba. Soy bisexual, así que salí con cuanta mujer pude, tratando de negar mi deseo por Sherlock.

Mis relaciones jamás duraron mucho. No podía centrarme en ellas cuando tenía a Sherlock en mi vida. Y un día sucedió, después de superar muchas cosas. Nunca pensé que se fijaría en alguien como yo ─ la mente de John hizo clic; se dio cuenta de que todo eso era verdad. Le lloraban los ojos, trato de limpiárselos sin que la mujer se percatara de ello, cosa que no sucedió.

─ Siempre creí que era yo el que pensaba eso ─ Murmuró Sherlock, que tenía las pastillas en la mano ─ Me decía a mí mismo que alguien tan maravilloso como tú, no podría fijarse en alguien como yo. Sé que soy un poco brusco, así que déjame intentarlo de nuevo ─ tomó la mano del John, quien en ese momento no sentía el vaivén del barco, lo miró directamente a los ojos – John Watson, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, has estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas. Eres exactamente lo que necesito, espero ser lo que necesitas. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

─ Oh, Dios, si ─ Susurró abrazándolo, los brazos del moreno se cerraron sobre su torso ─ He esperado esto desde hace tanto tiempo… ─ Sintió las manos del moreno posarse en sus mejillas instándolo a levantar la vista, acarició su cara antes de depositar un dulce y casto beso sobre sus labios.

─ Te amo, John.

─ Te amo, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Muy fluff, tal vez. Bueno salio de esa manera.

Si, en este reto el país que me toco fue Mónaco.

No he tenido internet ni computadora para contestar los comentarios de los fics pasados y desde el teléfono solo no se puede. Una enorme disculpa, en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad contestare.

Como siempre gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favs y seguir esta historia.

Un beso.


End file.
